Sometimes you just have to set the world on fire
by ummidontknow
Summary: Starting somewhat before the movie, the joker begins to introduce himself to the city. Amused by a young girl running from batman, he kidnaps her. One day shes like any other, scared and pathetic, but then the next shes fiery and unique.
1. Chapter 1

The joker was starting slowly

The joker was starting slowly. Doing silly little things, enough to be noticed but not enough to be the first priority, is how he decided to start his quest to expose the corruption of Gotham. And his quest to be entertained while doing to. Not that he had much of a plan on how to expose the rotting insides of every citizen of Gotham, but it shouldn't be to hard. Threaten a few lives, destroy a few buildings, and steal some of there ever so prized possessions. It was sickening how pathetic they all were, letting objects become the most important thing in their lives, not caring that at least five people are harmed or killed on the streets each night, but caring so very much if someone of higher standards then 'average citizen' is threatened. So sickenign and pathetic it was funny. Knowing the corruption to be true was funny, but when he exsposed it for peopel to realize what he already saw, well... when that happens it will be hilarious.

The joker has three main orders of business before going into the fun of exposing the city's insides. First order of business: get some goons. Who better to help then people just like him? The mentally deficient, the overly stressed, and the mentally impaired: better known as the crazies, psychos, and loonies. _Schizophrenics are fun_, thought the joker, _and very easy to bargain with. Maybe some paranoid killers as well, both easy to bargain with and fun to mess with._ If the fun toys such as crazies aren't available then there is always random street thugs, promise them money and they'll do anything. Pathetic, but it gives the joker quite an advantage to be so unattached to material possessions. Well no desire for material possessions if you don't include explosives and knives.

Second order of business, motivate the 'good guys' into betrayal. It's always a smart decision to get people working on the inside of the enemies' base. Besides being a good way to get information it's also funny to watch people betray others. Shows how easily people are willing to break their loyalties when persuaded. Things used to persuade are simple; money and the things it can buy, (not to mention a good threat). Hospital bills, life insurance, rent, or simply useless little Knickknacks are a few things it can buy. Whatever the reason the money is used for doesn't matter, even if the joker is true to his word the use of the money will somehow be turned against the buyer. The joker spoke to himself as he thought about the second order of business, "Yes sir'e, always a good idea to have an inside man. Always a good laugh, too."

Third order of business: causing some mayhem and spread some smiles. Introduce a little Anarchy, upset the established order, and everything turns to complete madness and chaos. Amazing what gasoline and some bullets can do. Shoot a few people, start a few fires, doing things on impulse sure does scare people. But hey, they've got something to be afraid of, not the joker but what he represents, afraid of the fact that everything burns, and nothing it sturdy forever. _Hey, who knows, maybe some people will get the joke and laugh along, you never know. If not then I'll just have to put a nice big smile on their faces._ The joker thought and giggled to himself, barley containing his excitement for the chaos soon to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Aurora sat in the blood of her fallen father, or her mother. For all she knew it could have been her brother. She sat in the corner of the room, looking at the bodies of her family. Who could have done this, and why had they left her alive? The floor was flooded with blood, the walls painted with it. Gore was scattered around the room, as if ripped out and thrown in different directions, how could anyone stand the sight of this? Fear was still seen in the glazed over eyes of her family, fear was also seen in the eyes of Aurora. Blood drenched and shaking, Aurora felt the disgust brewing inside her: it came up in a liquidy pale brown form, laced with blood. It left her mouth and intertwined with the puddle of blood she was sitting in. Aurora was pained as she coughed out the last of her disgust, she could feel that her insides were damaged, as if someone had hit her and bruised one of her internal20organs. Why couldn't she remember anything? Aurora strained her mind for some sort of memory, but every time she tried to remember all she could picture was the blood splattering.

She sat there, unable to move, unable to think, frozen in time. Nothing around her moved. The blood had dried now, so it no longer slid down the room. The bodies were lifeless so obviously they weren't going to move. Aurora was as motionless as the corpses lying around her. The only sign that she herself was alive was the unsteady rising of her chest as she inhaled air. There was a beating in the distance, but it sounded so distant to Aurora. She didn't realize someone had been at her door until three officers walked into the room. Aurora looked at them with amazement as if she had forgotten what the living looked like. She stayed where she was as she watched them choke on the stench of the rot that Aurora had grown used to.

Aurora was lifted up and carried out of the house after the police realized she wouldn't walk, not that she wouldn't it was just that her legs had been still for so long they needed to get used to having weight on them again. An ambulance came, but the sirens weren't ringing. To the neighbors who looked out their windows this showed that people were dead. The same neighbors who didn8 0t bother to care that Aurora and her family hadn't made a sound or exited their house in almost a week. Neighbors who watched from their windows, making stories as to what happened in their heads, as if this tragedy was a TV show or a play put on to amuse them. i Are people really this attracted to horror? i This was the first thought Aurora have had in almost a week, showing that her mind still worked.

She sat on the curb and stared at the ground, not wanting to watch her family's corpses be carried off; she had seen enough of them and didn't need to look again. Eventually the neighbors lost interest and went back into their homes and finally closed their blinds. The silent ambulances drove off, and the cop cars had driven off except for one who was assigned to drive Aurora to the police station to be questioned. Who cares if her family was just slaughtered? The quicker they got the story the quicker they can move on with their lives. That's the way it works, sad but true, no one cares. An officer helped Aurora into the back of the cop car and put on his sirens, more to go threw traffic quickly even if there was no emergency he was attending too.

The cop car was silent, but noises from outside leaked in, honking horns and cursing. Yep, this was a pleasant world we live in. A woman's voice broke the silence of the car, it came from the radio speaking with numbers, i How could anyone understand what the situation is? i Aurora tried to swallow enough saliva to ask the officer what was going on but her mouth was dry, same as her throat, tongue, and lips. Without words the officer took down a street, speeding past all the other cars, perhaps this time there was an actual situation.

Minutes later the car stopped in the parking lot of the police station, guess there is no need to have a situation to break the speed limit. She was helped out of the car and up the steps, not needing to be fully carried now that her legs were awake more. The front of the station was like any other, calm with a receptionist, but once led threw the doors into the back noise pierced Auroras ears. Ringing of telephones, people shouting, machines beeping and hands quickly fumbling threw piles of paper was the mix of sound heard.

Now enclosed in a brightly lit room, the noise of the station was nonexistent. Aurora went threw a gallon of water while waiting, wondering if people were behind the glass watching her and discussing her. Of course they were, it was their job after all, right? Watch and discuss other peoples lives once they walked threw their doors. After some time Aurora became board with the waiting and bega n to make up a possible conversation they would be having in her head. i "She drinks like a camel!" "No surprise, I wonder how she survived, how long was she sitting there, five days?" "Maybe she's a witch…." "AHHH BURN HER!!" i Aurora giggled bitterly, people this day and age may not put such accusations as being a witch on people, but it seams like the same concept to her. Taking what information they have, and twisting it to where it becomes a silly witch hunt, until the point even the innocent are burned.

Aurora's thoughts were interrupted by the opening and closing of the door. IN walked a woman, with smile and frown lines and the beginning of crows feet, but beautiful none the less. She had brown, possibly auburn hair in a bun, blue eyes and wore a women's business suit. She sat down in front of Aurora on the other side of the desk, crossing her hands over a file she had placed on the table. "Miss Belengder? I'm Rachel Dawes, I'm going to need you to talk to me." Aurora coughed but regained her speech, it was soft as if the room wasn't silent you probably would not have heard her, "yes." Rachel smiled at her obedience, "Good, now I hate to jump right into it but I need you to answer some questions that may not be comfortable." Aurora nodded; she understood the woman s job and had nothing to hide.

Over the next few hours multiple people came in the room to ask her similar questions and show her similar questions, as if getting her used to the idea she would believe that she had done something wrong. What were they trying to find out? She had answered the questions to the best of her knowledge. It was as if they thought she slaughtered them and were trying to get her to crack into saying that she had, she hadn't, had she? Waiting for the next person to be sent in to question her Aurora was thinking, trying to remember what had happened.

iAurora nuzzled herself into the couch, trying to get as comfortable as possible on the old sofa, tiredly watching her brother play video games. She raised the volume up on the TV to drown out the sounds erupting from their parents mouths in the other room. Silence overcame the other room, followed by the slam of the door hitting the wall as it was punched open by her father. Words flowed out of her father's mouth with great intensity, thinking about it now the words weren't understandable even though they were at the time; all she remembered was that it was words filled with rage. His intense words turned into intense actions, just like they had with his talk with mother. Fist were raised and let down, connecting with the people around him. Mommy stumbled into the room, action less as she watched her children get sevenfold the beating she had. And watch her daughter get sevenfold the lust from her father than she did. The memories after that point are fuzzy, flashes of memories showed clawing and splatter of blood, but none of the images flashed in her mind had and memories attached. It seamed as if someone had took pictures of a horror movie and placed hem in her head, but forgot to add videos that made the pictures make sense.i

Aurora looked at her fingernails for the first time that week, immediately noticing how blood covered they were, and noticing the bits of gore underneath her fingernails. Looking down as the rest of herself she saw how disgusting she looked. The dried blood chipping off from her fingers led up her hands and arms. Her clothes were splattered with blood; her lower body looked as if she had taken a bath in blood. The amount of dried blood was large: it clung to her skin, cracks showing in the blood as to where her joints move. Even the part of her white hair that hung on her shoulders was covered in blood, leaving her hair to hang in hard straggly pieces. The sickness she had felt when she first saw the blood five days ago was gone, now replaced with a sick fascination with the look of it dried on her body. It didn't look any different than it did on TV, but the fact that it was real was what made it so horrible, so addicting.

The door opened again, this person was obviously a last resort. Other ways of getting information had failed, Being kind, being mean, being tricky, being straight forward, all had failed. So now, she was left with a man, you could see that he was aged, you could see it in his graying hair. He still looked strong enough to harm someone even in his age. Which is exactly what he did. He grabbed Aurora and slammed her head against the desk, then after forced her to stair at the pictures of her fallen family, all the whiel screaming in her face that she had killed them. The proof was right there in the papers and under her nails. Aurora stared, her eyes wide, her eyelids shaking, as if they were trying to blink but far to deep in shock to do so. She was aghast. She started to hyperventilate, her muscles began to tighten, and they tightened as much as they could before inevitably loosing in one large twitch. Her body twitched every few seconds, her eyes still looked ahead of her unblinking.

The officer looked pleased, proud to have shattered this girl, proud to be able to put handcuffs on her wrist. Who wouldn't be proud to say that they had crushed another human being? The thirst for pride and the thirst for dominance was in everyone, this man was just more willing to show it.

She was escorted to one of the holding cells, sitting there like20she had in the other room. She was oblivious to the world around her, not noticing the men pacing the cell or the man looking up and down her body as he slid closer to her. All she could see was the blood again, even though a cell was in front of her she saw the pale blue walls of her home, and saw the blood splattering on them. She felt dizzy, an airy feeling rushed threw her mind as the corners of her visions were clouded with darkness. She blinked away the darkness, no longer oblivious to the world around her as she felt a hand creeping towards her pants.

The shaking traumatized girl was now someone different. You could see the terror in her eyes was turned to rage; the shaking of her body was put to a halt. Instinctively her hand slapped the face of the man who was trying to get in her, her nails sliced the skin of his cheek with the slap. The man jumped back, removing his hand from her belt buckle and onto the side of his cheek that was now leaking blood. It rolled over his hands, in small droplets it hit the floor. The man fell to his knees as an officer tried to calm him. The sound of knees hitting the floor caused the girl to step backwards and hold her head. Her brain screaming out in agony trying to understand this new persona living inside her, the pain her mind felt escaped from her lips, the officers didn't know weather they should be concerned for her or for the man who now had gashes on his cheek. The man was in physical pain, but this woman, she was screaming from pain they couldn't cure.

For a brief moment the woman looked up, tears in her eyes blurred her vision but she still saw the policeman entering the cell. Even in her mental state of suffering she could understand that this was her chance to escape. She grabbed the keys from the officers back pocket and ran out of the cell, dodging one of the other officers by sliding to the ground and under his legs, tripping him in the process. She ran out the doors and into the loudness of the back room. The sounds of the back room blocked out the shouts of the officers yelling to stop her. She burst threw the doors and flew down the steps of the station, trying to ignore the anguish her mind was feeling as she ran.

Shots of pain caused Aurora to grab her head and trip as she ran: two different things were ringing in her mind. One was the feeling of fear and one the feeling of excitement. Each feeling was tearing at her mind, as if both feelings were trying to fight for dominance of her mind and body. She couldn't stop running to figure it out, couldn't stop the tearing of her mind. She had to keep going, the police weren't far behind.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Authors note: I like reviews on this chapter, even if there not nice, just so i know how it is. I might have messed up on the jokers personality so i would like feedback on that. Also, whats underlined is switched POVs.

"alright boys, take her down" A mans voice ordered, followed by the sound of gunshots ringing threw the night air. Aurora slid to the ground as she tried to sharply turn into the alleys of Gotham. She scurried across the ground in attempt to stand up without stopping. The frightened woman looked behind her to see if the police had seen her attempt to ditch them. They hadn't fallen for it. She looked ahead again only to run into the bulletproof chest of batman. He gripped onto her upper arms tightly to hold her from running away; she was suddenly pulled to his chest and covered by his body as bullets were fired. At that second the police rounded the corner and shot a round before realizing Batman had stopped her. The police held there guns at ready while one officer slowly walked towards them gun raised in one hand, handcuffs in the other.

Bullets flew and bodies hit the ground as a van sped threw the alley, hitting the policemen with great force. Blood went flying as the bodies were knocked to Auroras feet. She stood there, frozen with fear as the sprayed blood rolled down her cheek, mixing with the dried blood that was already there. Batman released the woman; apparently the fiend who had hit the police was more important than she was. A flickering streetlight shone off the greasy hair of a man dressed in a trench coat and face paint. His manic laughter echoed off the walls of the alley, chilling the humid night air. The batman didn't wait to see what would be next, he lunged for the fiend. The fiend giggled his words out tauntingly, "Now, now batman, no fists, learn to fight dirty!" just then a figure emerged from the roof of the van, wearing a clown mask and a gun as an accessory. He shot batman three times in the chest causing him to fallback onto the hard cement.

Watching this caused the fiend to break out into a fit of high-pitched laughter, holding his sides as if the funniest thing just happened. His laughter died once he saw batman get up, the smile on his face replaced by a sour look. Before batman could make an attack the fiend pulled out a bazooka from his coat. This caused the woman to giggle, _who carries that around?,_ She though, the she mentally answered her own question, _who laughs at that? I'll tell you who, crazy people_. She frowned at her own response as the fiend shot at the Batman. He flew into the air, leaving the woman to be the target. She fell to the ground to doge it, letting it hit the brick wall behind her. Fiery bricks went flying; the woman stood and started to run with her hands covering her head in attempts to escape. A man with a clown mask stopped her by grabbing her, ruining her attempt to get away, and harshly threw her into the back of the van. Aurora laid in the back of the van, weapons falling on her as the driver made sharp turns. She was to dizzy to feel the impact of the weapons falling, and far to dizzy to comprehend what the fiend was saying as he laughed.

The police station was locked in a grim silence. Five of the teams' members were killed last night. What did they have to show for theses deaths? Nothing at all. Aurora Belengder had gotten away and the joker hadn't even gotten a scratch on him. Two very harsh killers were running the streets. The Joker taking his killings as a game, and Aurora killing her family in the most brutal ways possible, left them to be considered some of the harshest killers in Gotham's recent times. Which is saying a lot considering the scum that inhabit this city. What also left them to be considered harsh killers was the fact that guilt seamed to be non existent in their minds, well in the jokers it seamed to be, the look of horror seamed to be true on Auroras face when she had realized what she had done. Maybe she was just a good actress. If they end up working together this town will see the darkest of its days. Hard to believe though, considering how dammed this city was already.

"Wakey! Wakey!," The womans eyes fluttered open to see a painted face inches from her own. "Well good morning beautiful, Thought you'd like to be conscious for your own demise," The fiend from before spoke with a grin across his scarred face. "How nice of you…," the woman replied tiredly, not even realizing what the fiends words meant. "wait what!?" the woman fell back off the chair she was resting in, toppling over the chair as she fell. The fiend laughed, "Your demise, death, murder, whatever you want to call it." He said moving towards the woman with a knife in his hand. The woman replied, her voice shaking from fear, "what was the point of saving me from the police if you were just going to kill me?" The fiend gave her a look of confusion which was soon broken by fits of laughter. "Well, beautiful, I thought it'd be pretty funny." He said waving the blade near her face as he spoke to her. Her breathing got heavy as she tried not to notice the blade that was about to possible slice her. She began to speak nervously, "yeah, murder is just hilarious." her nervousness turned to bitter sarcasm partway threw the sentence. The fiend burst out laughing; he was so close to her face that she could feel his hot breath on her face as he laughed. As he laughed she took the chance to look around for an escape. A door. Hoping the door was unlocked she took a chance.

The woman brought back her leg and kicked the fiend in the shin, causing him to stumble back. She bolted for the door to find it locked. She turned back around to face a bitterly smiling fiend. "There's a bit of a fight in you, I like that. yes sir'e, I like it." The woman's eyes screamed terror but her voice and body were frozen in time. The fiend walked towards her with a skip in his step as he noticed her not moving. He grabbed her harshly by the chin, forcing her to look at him. "You look scared, is it my make-up, is it smeared? is it the scars?" "The knife" she squeaked quickly before he could say more. "This? HAHA Afraid of this?" He waved the knife centimeters away from her face. He grabbed hold of her face as he pushed the knife against her skin. Her breathing stopped and she couldn't blink, not because her throat had yet been slit but because she was overwhelmed with fear. Her legs gave out beneath her, the only thing holding her up was the fiends grip on her chin. Blackness surrounded her vision, her thoughts blank except for the light sounds of the room around her whistling threw her mind. The joker pouted childishly as he noticed that she had passed out. "well that's no fun" he grunted to himself and let go of her, causing her body to fall to the ground with a hard thud.

The station was buzzing with noise again, if anyone was still mourning the loss of the dead officers they hid it well. The station was flooded with problems, the majority of the criminals that had been set free recently were still not caught, Mobs were doing more dirty work than normal, a new psychopath was wreaking havoc: the joker, Batman was still undecided to be friend or foe by most, citizens were getting hurt in the process of attempting to be batman, and now this new escape might prove to be an issue soon: the escape of the young woman, Aurora. Files on Aurora and the joker were being sent to Arkham asylum for diagnoses on their mental state. The joker was obviously crazy to them, any man running around in face paint would have to be. Right?

The woman's eyes opened, no one was in the room and she wasn't restrained. Obviously the fiend wasn't worried about her escaping. She stood up and traced her fingers over things as she walked around the room. Faded purple cracked walls painted with dried blood_, it seams the fiend likes to take his work home with him _she thought smirking to herself while running her hands along the blood stains on the wall. A bed sit pushed against the wall. No sheets or mattress covering in sight, the mattress stained with splotches of blood. Unfinished food was left on the floor for the bugs and flies that could make it in and out of the room alive. Newspapers scattered on the floor, faces drawn on the pictures and words in the article had words taped over them to make the sentences cruel and mocking. One caught her attention. The original title of the article was the same, but words were written next to it in red.** Batman and the Joker share a padded cell _–_**_ proving the rate this city's inhabitants are losing there minds is doubling_. The woman burst out into fits of giggles. Her giggles were silenced by the slamming of a door behind her.

"Like my art?" the fiend asked her motioning towards the newspaper. "The faces are pleasant, much more appealing than what is underneath." She spoke smoothly, no trace of her former fear in her voice, only amusement. Standing up she faced the fiend. "The papers always just so ….serious, it needed a bit of a….," he licked his lip, " smile to it." She smirked while lying down on the worn mattress. Her fingers danced over the bed as she spoke regarding the stains of blood she was laying on. "Took your fun night home I see, looks recent, I'm guessing I'm not the only girl you've brought home this week, huh?" She continued to smirk, now more at her own humor rather than the fiends. The fiend laughed and played along with the joke, "I just couldn't help myself, The screams of terror got me excited, so I busted her head open." Both the fiend and the woman broke into hysterical laughter, "I don't know what your laughing at but I'm laughing at the thought of her skull being smashed open!" The woman said with a smile on her face and a giggle in her voice. "Me to!" This was followed by the walls ringing with more fits of laughter. The fiend suddenly grabbed the womans arm and flung her across the room, causing her to hit her head on a wall.

"Never start with the head, can only feel the dizziness then." She said rubbing the back of her head. The fiend stood there with his lips pushed upward, there was silence which was broken by the fiend making a clicking noise, "well, that wasn't as fun as I thought it would be." He grabbed her again and pulled her up only to punch her down. The fiend stood there with his arms crossed, looking at the woman with puzzlement as to why it wasn't as fun as normal. She wiped her bleeding nose with her arm, spreading the blood around. "See? Don't feel a thing if you hit them in the head first. And I'm sure you know that its just not as fun unless you can see the suffering and emotion in there expression." The room was silent as the woman sat there and the joker stood, his arms crossed and his tongue clicking in thought.

"A proposition, is what I offer to you Mr…..fiend," she began but was cut off by the fiend speaking, "Joker." She raised an eyebrow but didn't voice her question but instead continued, "Mr.J, I propose that you let me live, I know 'why give up the fun of killing me?' but hear me out before deciding. You don't kill me today, and here is why, what's the use in killing someone if all they can feel is dizziness? Besides, who knows, we might get a nice laugh out of keeping me alive. Doubtful but eh." The joker tapped his chin in thought, the woman had difficultly determining weather it was mock or serious thought but non the less, he wasn't killing her yet. "herm… and when I do kill you you'll be terrorized and in horrific pain,…." "yep, right now I wont be able to do that though." "herm.. well boopsie, you've got yourself a deal." 'Boopsie' looked up from her dried blood covered arms and at the joker, he was off working on his little art project already. Guess there was nothing really better to do if you couldn't kill your captive.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note:** _I do not own the movie batman, nor do I own the charecters. I do, however, own my charecter Aurora (aka: boopsie). signifys the changing of POV or scenary. Thank you to those who rated and added this story to their favorites or watched list. This one, my friend said when she read, sounded a bit confuising, I hope you understand if not tell me and i'll try to make it better. _

(the joker) sometimes you just gotta set the world on fire chapter 4

The best-guess diagnosis on the two fiends, Aurora and the jokers, mental state had finally been decided. It didn't matter that the doctors didn't know these fiends personally, after all they were intelligent enough to diagnose strangers. The joker was deemed insane, what a shocker, right? It's easier for people to write him off as crazy, makes them feel more comfortable than admitting that someone of good mental heath would do the things he does. Them not wanting to admit they fall into the same cruelty. After all, what person wouldn't steal or enjoy others misery? I guess not many would, at least not many would be willing to admit to it, the joker just decided to do what everyone in the city wishes they could have the guts to do. The only thing stopping all the people is the consequences, to afraid to be judged or to get in trouble. The joker was only ahead of the game, but the doctors and everyone else were just to far in denial to see that. So ultimately, they write him off as insane.

Aurora was written off just the same, deemed insane. Unlike the joker they had given her a specific case of insanity. Split personality disorder is what they assigned to her name. One person for a moment, and another person for the next. Each inner persona not knowing the other exists, not remembering the time the other persona spent in control. Of course it could have been a number of other mental diseases, does it really matter anyways? Whatever the diagnoses the treatment was result was still the same: being hated and being locked up, away from the world so no one would have to admit that the number of mental defects were growing.

Boopsie stood up and stumbled her way out the door and into an open room with a group of men playing cards. No one noticed Boopsie until she sat in the lap of the man who was dealing. "What we bettin, boys?" she asked while shuffling the deck she took from the dealers hands. The men were silenced before one of them spoke up, "depends, what you offering to bring to the table?" "weapons" It was agreed. Boopsie shuffled the deck, holding the attention of the men with her piercing eyes, distracting them from her hands. "alrighty then, let the games begin" her words broke the silence and started the game. The prize soon had 10 bullets and two of the group members had folded. The prize rose from bullets to knives, two switches and a knife Boopsie had swept from the jokers pocket. After about an hour of lies and bets only two players remained: Boopsie and Grumpy. Boopsie barley glanced at her cards, she was staring more intently at Grumpys eyes and cards, as if expecting grumpy to give something away. Grumpy raised the prize by a gun, Boopsie matched his gun and rose him by brass knuckles. Boopsie had nothing to lose, after all she was betting with things she had stolen from the pocket of the man she was sitting in the lap of. "Must be pretty confident in your hand to have gone this far" Boopsie said with a tint of teasing in her voice.

Grumpy and Boopsie flipped and showed their hands. Grumpy had nothing, boopsie had a pair of twos. "You were betting that much with a pair of twos? Your out of your fucking mind." Boopsie just merely laughed, "Bold of you to speak considering your hand held nothing, besides, when playing the game its not the hand you hold but the way you play the game. The best liar prevails." Boopsie collected her loot, somehow fitting all that was in the prize in her clothes and placed the brass knuckles on to see how they felt on her hand. Boopsie walked away back towards the jokers room, but before going in turned and walked back to the table and placed a deck on it. "Wouldn't want to walk away with your deck" She smirked at them as they realized she had switched the decks for her own advantage. Grumpy grabbed her by her neck and shook her. "Whats the trick you pulled, lady!?" Boopsie chocked out a laugh as a reply. Grumpy got even more enraged at her laughter, tightening his grip on her throat. Even as she chocked with lack of air she couldn't help but to laugh at his anger and lack of control. Boopsie stated to feel darkness surround her vision again when she was dropped to the floor letting her regain her breath.

Boopsie sat on the ground next to the now dieing body of Grumpy. His face was smashed in and bleeding rapidly, moments later the bleeding stopped as did Grumpy's life but the puddle of blood still remained. Boopsie leaned towards him and whispered in his ear, "The back of each card is marked, ever so lightly, with different patterns of scratches." She kissed the top of his skull, getting a tint of blood on her lips and stood up smirking at his body. Looking next to where Grumpy stood was now standing the joker with blood dripping off his gloved hand. She raised an eyebrow at him in question, "You promised me suffering, so boopsie no one else but me is going to kill ya." Boopsie just simply rolled her eyes and spoke with fake sincerity, "My apologies, I forgot I'm not supposed to let anyone else kill me." "I'm just not feeling the gratitude. Not. At. All." "That's nice, what do you expect me to do? Jump for joy and offer to be your pet?" "Hmm.. not a bad suggestion boopsie, good poochie" The joker patted Boopsie's head with his bloody hand, the color of the blood amplified by it's contrast with her white hair. Boopsie crunched her nose and snarled at the joker before slapping his hand away.

The joker just slapped her back, but harder than she had hit his hand. She snarled at him again which was returned with a hit to her stomach. The joker giggled which was followed by a silent room. "well this is boring." The joker clicked his tongue while Boopsie killed the silence by pulling out a handgun and shooting one of the other men in the foot causing him to jump around the room screaming in pain. His screams were followed by the hysterical laughter of the Joker and Boopsie. The joker pulled out his own handgun and shot the man in the other foot, leaving him to fall to the floor in agony. "Lets rob a toy store!" Boopsie said randomly causing everyone in the room except the joker to look at her weirdly. "aww, what no one else likes toys?" Boopsie said trying to say it with the innocents of a disappointed child, that innocent image was broken as a smirk crossed her lips once she had realized how perverted it sounded.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: **_I do not own the joker, i do own Aurora aka:boopsie. This one I didn't re-read over well or try to make it longer, it's pretty short and isn't exactly detailed, but its not that horrible. Enjoy. _

The beat up van sped down the road, definitely breaking the speed limit. The jokers laughs were heard echoing off the buildings as they exploded with each grenade he threw out the window. The joker stuck his upper body out the window in the middle of driving, enjoying the dirty city air laced with smoke. The van swerved towards a building, right before hitting the building the van swerved back into the road as Boopsie jumped over the seat and grabbed the wheel. The joker brought his upper body back into the van and stepped on the break. The tires squealed as Boopsie toppled forward and painfully landed on the dashboard. The joker simply laughed at her as he got out of the van and opened the doors to the back, grabbing a shotgun. Boopsie ignored the ache in her back and jumped out of the van excited to finally get to go to the toy store.

Surprisingly the attention of the room didn't divert its self to the joker and his goons as they slammed the doors open. You would think a group of people with clown faces and the leader of them with a shotgun slung over his shoulder would attract more attention. While the joker showed the store the dynamite that he happened to be playing with while fiddling with an unlit match, Boopsie walked down the isles of the store, looking around in wonder, finding it difficult to choose. She decided it best not to keep the joker waiting so she grabbed a solider, a rubber duck, and a two dolls. As she skipped back to the cash register something caught her eye.

A clown with bushed up green hair and smile similar to the joker caught Boopsie's eye, she picked it up and continued down the isles. When she got back the man working the register was tied up with a stick of dynamite in his mouth, the parents of the kids also had sticks of dynamite in their mouths, all the dynamite had a line leading from each of them to the end of a burning cigarette.

One of the more curious than frightened kids asked as he looked at the floor, "wast thos sicks?"

Joker crouched down in front of the kid and forced the kid to look him in the eyes. "Those sticks, in your mommy's mouth, are …candles. Except, this candle blows you out instead.." The boy just stared at him, not getting the fact that he and his mother were going to die.

"All set" boopsie said cheerfully as she held her new toys in her arms against her chest. Twirling around and dancing her way out the door Boopsie was in a happy mood. The joker and the gang walked behind her to the van, this time Boopsie sat in the front next to joker instead of Happy, who was now forced to sit in the back. The joker whistled a tune to himself as he pulled out of the parking lot, as they pulled out the toy store exploded behind them. The flames of the fire left a cloud of blackness that leaked into the air, blending in with the dulled blue sky more and more the higher the smoke went. Boopsie sat on the ledge of the window, her body outside of the car so she could see a better view of the inflamed building. After they had gotten a block away Boopsie brought herself back into the van and smiled happily down at her dolls. The Joker suddenly screeched out a HAHAHA glancing back and forth between the road and Boopsie.

He started to, what it seamed, jump in his seat happily a few times before speaking. "That's it, that's what I want to see! A Nice. Big. Smile!" he spoke putting quick pauses to emphasize certain words as well as slightly dragging out the word smile.


End file.
